A Climactic Performance
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: Rin learns that perhaps it's not the best idea to upstage Miku. Adult content. Yuri. Bondage.


Kagamine Rin skipped playfully down the short corridor from the stage area to her changing room, a little out of breath from her performance on stage moments ago in front of her adoring fans. Eager for a brief but well earned rest, the petit blonde rolled up onto her tip-toes as she stopped in front of her dressing room, her signature white bow bobbing gently atop her silky shoulder-length hair with each movement.

Rin looked up at the gold star fixed to the door, a smile breaking across her face. Kagamine Rin & Hatsune Miku, the glittering silver words in the center read, from top to bottom. This was the very first show she had been put at the top of the bill, even higher than Miku herself! Even though the two girls were performing the final number together on stage in a few minutes, Rin herself had taken most of the spotlight so far this evening, and she couldn't feel prouder.

"It's me!" she said close to the door, half singing the last word as she leaned in gently to push the handle down and the door open. Rin slipped in through the small opening she'd made between the door and doorframe, stepping sideways facing the door. The blonde idol gently pushed the door back in place, hearing the gentle click as she did so. She turned to her right, looking across the dressing room, her back to the closed door.

On the left hand side of the room was a large, black leather sofa, it's short wooden legs holding it off the ground. The right wall of the room was dominated by a pair of large makeup tables, both with large oval-shaped mirrors and covered in an assortment of all kinds of hair brushes, lipsticks and hair spray. The focus of the middle of the room was a small dividing wall and a curtain, from behind which Miku's voice came.

"Hey, I'll be out in a moment!" sang Miku cheerfully. "Why don't you get ready for our Summer Idol duet too, it's pretty soon right?"

"Yeah, awesome!" grinned Rin, clenching her fists. This was it, the big final number for her first headline show. The bubbly young blonde bent down, her small black shorts hugging her round, perky ass cheeks as she began removing her left shoe. Her thoughts raced to standing on the stage once more, the adoring crowd chanting for her as she bowed. After a short while she stood barefoot, her socks and black lower-leg coverings tucked neatly into her shoes.

"Hmm, okay…" she thought to herself, cocking her head to one side. She raised her left index finger to her lips as she tried to remember just what the Summer Idol outfit looked like. Ah, that's right, she thought with a smile. The polka dot bikini! In that case, I won't be needing these, she thought. Rin carefully pulled her left black arm covering off, gently past her wrist, and placed it neatly with her shoes before doing the same with the right. She briefly inspected her yellow nail polish on both hands, smiling to herself.

"Next…" the gorgeous young idol said aloud, softly. She delicately unfastened the yellow and black belt around the top of her tiny black shorts, whilst still leaving it within the belt loops. She wiggled her hips from side to side, a move she'd learned was quite popular with the crowds on stage. As she did so, she pressed down on both sides of her shorts with her thumbs, gently prising her tight shorts down over both her hips and her round little ass. A few moments later and they softly hit the ground, and after stepping out of them the half-naked blonde folded them neatly and put them with her other clothes.

Rin held her hands together above her head, closing her eyes as she stretched up and bent backward slightly. Her bright white panties were all that covered her most private areas as she bobbed up and down a few times at her knees, working her tired muscles. With a contented sigh she brought her arms together at her waist, crossed them at the bottom of her light white top and quickly lifted it off over her head. She was careful not to mess up her hair, or tug on her bow or headset, partly exposing her small but perky breasts, now covered only by her matching white bra. It too quickly found it's way into a pile with her other clothes.

The practically naked young singer's thin, delicate fingers brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes and then proceeded to run gently over the top and back of her head, flattening anything that was disturbed by removing her top. She plucked at the tips of her bow, tugging them up slightly and smiled to herself once more. This is just awesome, she thought. Headlining my very own show, and here comes the big finale! The dressing room light added even more sparkle to Rin's bright blue eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, and prepared to bow for the imaginary, but soon to be very real, crowd.

"Oh my, look at you! You're so gorgeous!" giggled Miku, having finally emerged from behind the curtain. Rin looked over at the older, taller girl with her usual smile, but was more than a little puzzled to see her not in her Summer Idol bikini outfit, but in her sharp black Dark Angel outfit, even with her hair curled into tight drills to go with it. The one she wore to perform Secret Police.

"Miku, what are you doing? We're on in a few minutes!" pouted the younger blonde, her hands by her sides and her wrists cocked out as she leaned forward. Miku took a few steps forward, the paraphernalia on her belt clinking as she did so. On the left were a couple of pairs of handcuffs, on the right a strap about the same length with a lump in the middle, as far as Rin could tell. The shorter idol continued to pout as Miku stood quite close, her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Well Rin, I'll be on in a few minutes. But you…" the older idol flashed a devious grin as she quickly reached behind the surprised Rin with both hands, each forcefully grabbing one of the shorter girl's wrists and bringing them together behind her back, roughly. The gorgeous young blonde tried to jerk herself away from Miku, but the older girl's strength held her close. Miku roughly pressed Rin's wrists together behind her back with one hand for a brief moment as the other quickly retrieved a pair of handcuffs from her belt. Even though she realised what was happening, there was little Rin could do, being held under Miku's power no matter how hard she tried. Within a few moments, she stood in her underwear with her wrists tightly cuffed, pulling as hard as she could against them as she scowled at her newfound captor.

"W-what the hell are y-mmphm!" Rin's protest was cut off prematurely as Miku pressed her right palm hard against her captive's lips, her other hand holding the back of her head. The stronger girl nodded to the sofa, a couple of steps behind the muffled performer. Miku began to walk forward, forcing Rin to take two stilted, nervous backwards steps before the back of her legs found the sofa. Rin's bright blue eyes flashed a look of pure anger up at the beautiful older girl in front of her, which only provoked a giggle.

"I think you're feeling a little under the weather, right Rin?" smirked Miku with a condescension that made Rin's blood boil, her brow furrowed as she tried to wriggle out of her captor's grasp. Miku slowly pulled Rin down against the sofa until she was sat on it, palm still pressed tightly over her writhing pink lips. The older idol pressed harder with her palm as she sat straddling Rin's lap, removing her hand from the back of the younger girl's head as it was now pressed against the back of the sofa. Rin tried in vain to move her head, left and right, up and down, anything to get some intelligible words out.

"I'm so sorry you can't join me on stage for the big finale. You probably got tired from overworking, huh?" giggled Miku as her free hand unhooked the strap from her belt and held it with a sarcastic smile in front of Rin's eyes. The frustrated captive's eyes widened as she saw what it was in the bright dressing room light: a black leather strap ballgag, complete with a large, shiny yellow rubber ball in the middle. Rin tried to shake her head from side to side, pleading no with her devious captor. How could I ever fit that in my mouth, she thought?

"I'm sure after a little rest you'll be fine. Now, open wide for your medicine! Say aaah!" Rin's eyes focused on the thick rubber ball held in front of her, the straps dangling limply at its sides. She tried to look up into Miku's eyes, but as she did so she felt the palm pressed tightly over her lips pull away. The young blonde inhaled quickly.

"GET OFF O-NMMPHMNM!" Miku forcefully grabbed Rin's jaw, digging into her soft cheeks with her fingers on one side and her thumb on the other as she held the struggling singer's mouth open for a split second. Unfortunately for Rin, it was all she needed as Miku forced the thick yellow ball against Rin's lips, then quickly past her teeth as it filled her mouth. The ball was uncomfortably large, stretching the younger girl's jaw and holding her tongue completely still. Almost immediately, Rin began to feel herself unable to stop her drool from running over her bottom lip and down her neck, leaving a warm, wet trail. She whimpered aloud and arced her eyebrows in plea as she felt Miku tighten the straps together at the back of her head over her hair, locking her huge gag in place.

"Much better, huh? I could definitely get used to having you like this!" beamed the older idol, very pleased at her handiwork. Rin shook her head side to side, her protests muffled as Miku took much enjoyment from watching her gorgeous captive squirm, and especially in the increasing trail of drool making its way down towards the helpless blonde's chest. After a few moments, Miku pushed herself back from the sofa, standing on the floor just in front of Rin's legs. The frustrated younger girl banged her feet on the floor angrily and looked up into Miku's eyes, trying her best to affect a pout past the gigantic rubber ball filling her little mouth, her soft pink lips forced around it.

With only a giggle, Miku promptly bent down at the knees, wrapping one arm around Rin's calves. All her newly acquired prisoner could manage in terms of resistance was some more muffled pleas and to tap the ground a few times with her feet, which Miku very much enjoyed as she clicked shut her second pair of cuffs around Rin's ankles. Now she was well and truly caught; bound at the wrists and ankles, and effectively silenced. Both girls knew this very well, as Miku looked up with a smile, delighting in more of Rin's muffled head shaking. The trail of thick, warm drool had made it's way to the middle of her perky breasts, much to her captor's delight.

"Nearly done, my little plaything." giggled the older idol as she stood up, looking down at the captured blonde in front of her, admiring her up and down. Miku gently bit her lower lip with a smirk as she sat down next to Rin, and without a moment's hesitation deftly pulled the blonde's tight bra up over her chest, fully exposing her soft, perky breasts. Rin squeaked loudly with surprise and her eyes shot open, shaking her head frantically from side to side as Miku licked her lips.

Leaning over, Miku closed her eyes as her right hand gently caressed from Rin's bellybutton up to her right breast, lingering on top of it as she squeezed gently, the skin as smooth as silk. She could hear the panting gasps of her precious captive and felt her chest rise and fall with each one, bouncing a little as it did so. The older girl's tongue playfully flicked out past her lips as she lowered her head until the tip of her tongue found Rin's left nipple. Another squeak. More panting. Miku gently lapped around the blonde's stiffening nipple, taking great delight in the quiet squeals of pleasure emanating from behind her captive's gag.

After a few moments, Miku slowly and sensually drew her mouth away, licking her lips before planting several soft kisses on the side of Rin's exposed neck. The younger girl again squealed and turned away slightly, not that this was much of a deterrent. Nor was she sure it was supposed to be a deterrent at all. Miku's lips parted gently as her tongue explored Rin's smooth skin within the kiss, from her neck to her cheek. Rin's eyes were closed as she tilted her head back, more drool than ever running over her bottom lip. Her captor ran her tongue slowly across the panting blonde's soft, pink lips, pressed tight around the ball filling her mouth.

"…mmmh. One more thing before I go, gorgeous." whispered Miku as she pulled both her face and hands away, looking on with delight as Rin slowly opened her eyes once more. She reached to the back of her belt and held up a small, smooth, oval shaped object to Rin, who gazed at it with half-lidded eyes, panting and confused.

"You're going to love it, and when I get back, we'll finish what I started." smirked Rin's captor, ending with a gentle bite of the lower lip as she ran her thin fingers down the helplessly aroused idol's flat, toned stomach until they reached the top of her tight white panties. With a gentle kiss to Rin's drool-wet bottom lip, Miku slipped her fingers inside, making her new toy squeal and pant more than ever. Miku took great pleasure in slowly moving her smooth middle finger down, pressed gently against Rin's wet sex, slightly parting her sensitive lips with her fingertip. Rin shuddered and tried to control herself as she felt this over and over, each time Miku's finger taking more of her juice with it as it went. After a few more moments, with her other hand the older girl slid the small, smooth object into the palm of her hand that was inside Rin's wet panties.

"Mmnmmhph… Mmmhmn…" Rin mumbled to herself through her gag, overcome with pleasure as she tipped her head back, eyes closed, her whole body half relaxed but half tense. Miku's hand slowly and sensually worked the small object gently into Rin's tight, wet little hole, stopping with each gasp from the gorgeous blonde to prolong the moment. Once it was in, Miku slowly withdrew her hand, pulling up Rin's panties and licking her middle finger before wiping the rest onto Rin's chest.

"Delicious. I could just eat you up…" smiled Miku, to nothing but a faint whimper in response from her helpless pleasure slave. The taller idol leaned closer into Rin's ear, and began to speak softly after a single sensual lick, which was enough to send shudders through the bound blonde.

"That's a vibrator I can control from my headset. And just so I know you've been a good girl…" Miku reached to Rin's left ear and clicked on her headset, now transmitting all the time but only to the one she herself was wearing. Perfect, she thought to herself as she stood up.

Taking the few short steps towards the door, Miku turned back towards Rin, admiring the gorgeous body she was going to introduce to pleasures it had never felt before in a short while.

"I'll see you very soon, but I'll make sure you have lots of fun whilst I'm gone…" giggled Miku as she blew a kiss towards Rin, who still sat bound, gagged and helpless, her head tipped back with its bright blue eyes closed as she braced herself for what was to come, her chest still rising and falling with each pant and gasp.

Miku stepped out into the hallway, carefully locking the door behind her with a solid click and slipping the key into a hidden pocket. I can't have just anyone playing with my toys, after all, she thought. Wearing a mischievous grin, she clicked a button at the back of her headset and paused for a couple of seconds before walking towards the stage. And there it was in her ear, a sound sweeter than any roaring ovation from any crowd.

"Nmmhm… Mmhmmn!"

It was showtime, she thought, as she stepped briskly towards the stage, an excuse ready as to why she would be alone on stage this time for the big finale. And for however many encores she may want to do. After all, there was no rush, right?

Both girls knew the real big finale they were both waiting for would come soon after the show, and neither could wait.


End file.
